Poisoned Angel
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: An innocent little girl has shown up dead, her mother definitely has her secrets and the team is coming up shorthanded except for a few little things here and there. They finally think they've figured it out when a test on bone marrow changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a CSI fan-fic before, so go a little easy on me, please? I absolutely love the show, and I've always had little plot bunnies like these running through my head, or rather, hopping. Sorry, that was bad, anyway, enjoy. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sara stepped off the elevator and was instantly hit with a strong scent of rubbing alcohol. She crinkled her nose as she wondered why she was there. Seeing Nick just a little ways in front of her she picked up her speed to catch up to him.<p>

"Hey," she greeted, when she was walking by him.

"Hey." He thought for a moment then tilted his head. "Why do you think we're here? I mean, usually our victims don't end up in the hospital before the crime has occurred."

"Oh, I don't know. Plenty of things can happen in a hospital. Robbery, mixed up medications and I think I've even seen a few molestations." Sara said. She lifted her hand where a blue sticky note was attached and read the room number to herself.

Catherine walked up and as she passed the two she said, "Ever had a homicide in a hospital?"

"Mm mm." Sara shook her head no, her eyebrows crumpled.

"Hm. Guess there's a first for everything." She said.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Aren't hospitals where people go to die? Why would someone kill a person who's already in the hospital?" Nick asked, holding up a hand.

"With questions like that, you should be a crime solver. The body's in here." Catherine stopped at a room and gestured her arm inside, waiting for the others to enter. The walls were brightly colored with cartoons of butterflies and faeries covering them. iCarly was still playing on the TV, blaring loudly. Stuffed animals and American Girl dolls were scattered around the room. A few uniformed cops were talking to a nurse and a woman sobbing in the corner and staring at the bed.

Sara finally forced herself to look at the victim. Every time she looked at a dead body, there was this feeling she got in the bottom of her stomach. It was the kind you get when you're riding in a car and suddenly go over a small bump at a fast rate. And there was always something that stood out to her immediately. Usually it was the blood, she was never really a big fan, or just the sympathy she felt towards the victim. But this time, it was the age of the girl.

The young girl looked about seven or eight, like an angel, as though she'd never done a thing wrong. Breathing tubes extended from her nose, a few other cords from her arms, one leading to the IV bag. Her eyes were wide open in fear, the pupils a foggy blue color like most dead bodies, and her lips covered in a foamy substance. The head seemed to be the only thing about her body that wasn't relaxed, per say. Her legs underneath the blanket and her arms on top, if you just had them it would look like she died in peace.

"Her name is Alissa McGee, she's eight. Diagnosed with Leukemia last year, been in here ever since. The mother," Catherine pointed towards the crying woman, "went downstairs to grab herself some lunch, and when she came back up," she gestured towards the little girl, leaving Nick and Sara to draw their own conclusions. Not like they were any different.

Sara put her case down and pulled on a pair of latex gloves, "The foam on the mouth could mean rabies or maybe she was poisoned."

"We can rule out rabies. There were doctors and nurses coming in and out of here everyday, one of them would have caught it by now, don't you think?" She slid on a pair of gloves as well and opened her crime scene kit. "Let's start gathering evidence."

Sara yawned and sighed as she began snapping photos of the room. David came in with his own bag of medical stuff, starting his procedures as well.

"I'm guessing COD is poisoned, Doc Robins is going to have to run tests to be sure of that though. And time of death is somewhere between ten this morning and one this afternoon." He called out to anyone in the room. The mother whimpered loudly and the police officer she was talking to showed her out of the room. Silence rang out in the room for a couple of minutes until David hummed, lost in thought.

"What?" Sara stopped taking photographs, she held the camera up above her shoulder, and stood behind him, watching. A slight grimace played across her face when she looked at the little body again.

"The victim's got slight bruises on her wrist and a bump on the back of her head. Could be she just got them playing around the room?" David suggested.

"Or maybe she struggled." Sara's voice trailed off in thought, Nick straightened up and watched her, knowing she was onto something. "These sheets are tight," Sara got down on her knees, placed the camera next to her on the ground, then gently pulled at them, "these sheets are really tight."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Nick asked. His eyebrows were pushed together tightly as he stared. By now Sara had caught Catherine's attention, too.

"If a child had struggled in this bed, the sheets would be loose, maybe even coming off in some places." She raised her eyebrows and stood up.

"So, someone put them back on after she died?" Nick asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Print them." Catherine ordered. Sara nodded and pulled her finger printing kit from her case, getting back on her knees. When Catherine looked back up at Sara about thirty seconds later she looked different. Her face was pale and she was biting her lip. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just feel a little sick is all." Sara picked up her brush and began spreading the powder on the sheets. Catherine walked over and took the brush from her hand.

"Hey, take a break. Go get some water or something. Nick and I can take over." Catherine whispered quietly. Sara sighed and reached for the brush, trying to get it back. "Sara, when a kid gets killed it's hard on us all. This is when the job really counts, and I understand that. But I'm not going to risk the health of one my best CSI's just because of that. Got it? Take a break."

She nodded, stood up and let the room. When she came out into the hallway, a quiet voice from the far end caught her attention. The mother was talking on the phone, just loud enough for Sara to hear a few words here and there.

"I did... told me... Are you... be there soon... Haven't found anything... don't suspect... bye." She hung up the cell phone and caught Sara staring at her. They exchanged looks for a second then she called out, "Uh, Alissa's father. Just thought he should know. I'm Connie McGee."

Connie walked forward until she was close enough to shake Sara's hand and she waited for her to take it. Sara hesitated for a moment, but then reached forward, too. "Sara Sidle. I work for the crime lab. I'm sorry for your loss."

Connie forced a smile and tears filled her eyes. Immediately she turned her gaze to the floor, "That's what they're all saying. It's just a shallow way to gain someone's trust. None of you know what I'm going through right now, none of you."

"You don't know us, Connie. It may not have been the exact same circumstance as you, but we get it. It's sort of a shock feeling. Like you can't quite believe it's really happening, when the seriousness of the situation catches up, you can't stop thinking about the person. Your stomach feels hollow like there's nothing inside. Sometimes you think you might throw up. Then either you cling on to your memories for dear life, or you just will them to go, as though it never happened at all. Those feelings never leave, the initial shock and pain will, but not the rest. Each and every one of us here today, know that, we get that." Sara told Connie frankly. Then, with that, Sara turned around and left for the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Not quite sure what you thought of the first, but the suspense really picks up soon, I promise. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>The team had been up half the night running evidence. Sara had even fallen asleep at her desk waiting for the results to finish. Now, at one in the morning, they were all gathered around the fluorescent table, Greg, Nick, Catherine, Sara, all staring at the photos. Catherine reached forward and touched the picture of the sheets.<p>

"So the prints we lifted from the sheets all were a match to the nurses, who, according to Brass, have all been accounted for during the time of death." She sighed through her last word.

Nick pointed at a picture of a teddy bear, withdrawing his hand almost immediately. "The syringe found behind a couple teddy bears tested positive for Stonefish venom. Which Doc Robins confirmed as the poison that killed Alissa."

"You know, I was thinking. Stonefish venom takes at least a couple of hours to kill the victim, by which time all the symptoms would have been visible. The killer would have to be sure none of the nurses or doctors came in, because they could have administered the anti-venom. Do we know how long the mother was out of the room?" Sara looked over at Catherine who flipped through a few pages of the file.

"Brass got a couple different accounts. Nurse Claire McGuire said she was gone for at least an hour. Nurse Stephanie Rodgers said she came back and forth a couple times within the hours. Connie McGee, the mother, said she only left for a few minutes, running downstairs to get some lunch. She said she had it with her when she found Alissa, only there wasn't any food there." Catherine said.

Sara looked at Catherine, "If you walked into a room holding a tray of food and found Lindsay dead, what would you do?"

"I'd drop the tray." She paused and flipped through a few extra photos. "Did anyone look underneath the bed?" They all shook their heads and looked around at the others. "It's possible that she dropped the tray and then accidentally kicked it underneath the bed."

"But wouldn't there be slight remnants on the carpet from the food?" Nick asked.

Sara raised an eyebrow in thought, "Not if it was a wrapped sandwich and a closed soda."

"Bingo." Catherine said, "Greg, go back to the crime scene and see if you can find the food. Call me if you do." She called as Greg left.

` "So is the mother a suspect?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Catherine looked back and forth between the two, "what do you guys think?"

"I think the mother is worth looking at. When I left the room she was on the phone with someone, said it was the father, but the conversation wasn't right. She was saying something about meeting him somewhere." Sara shook her head, trying to remember.

"Maybe he just wanted to talk about Alissa?" Catherine suggested.

"She had cigarette butt scars up and down her arms, they were fairly new and Connie doesn't smoke. That man abused Connie McGee, she wouldn't go back to him if she had the choice." Sara sighed as memories of her childhood popped back into her head. Trying to change her train of thought, she said, "What else did you guys find?"

"Honestly? A lot of nothing." Nick said, sighing. "We collected hundreds of prints, all them turned out to be Alissa's, her mom's or one of the hospital workers."

"Besides that, there was nothing unaccounted for or out of the ordinary in that room." Catherine shrugged, looking painfully at the photos.

"No, that can't be possible." Sara cried, shaking her head, "The killer got in and out of the room, only leaving tight bed sheets, an empty syringe and a dead body? There's no way he couldn't leave any evidence. Alissa would have fought back, bit back, scratched, pushed, any child would have."

"Sara, she was weak. Alissa could barely get out of the bed everyday. Where would she get the strength to do all that? Kicking her legs and maybe throwing her arms around a little was probably hard enough." Nick told her gravely.

Sara shook her head and turned around towards the door. "Where are you going?" Catherine called to her before she could leave.

"Back to the crime scene. We had to have missed something." Sara said over her shoulder.

"Sara, come here." Knowing she couldn't disobey a direct order, she stopped and returned, grinding her teeth. "I don't know how, and I don't know why, but this case has suddenly gotten personal to you. That can't happen, so if you have some sort of a connection to this case that I don't know about, then you need to tell me. Now."

"I think I'm going to step out for a moment." Nick said, before hurrying out of the room.

When Sara only stared back at Catherine, she sighed and looked away for a second. "I hate to do this, but you're off the case until further notice. Go home, get some rest, maybe call Grissom if that's going to help you get past this. If you can come in tomorrow completely uncompromised, I may change my mind. So, unless there's anything you'd like to say to me, I think you should go now."

"Goodnight," Sara muttered, leaving the room as Nick came back in.

"She's been acting weird lately." He said watching her go, Nick turned back to Catherine, "Think it has something to do with this case?"

"No it started before the case, I just think she's gotta clear her head. She's going to try to drown whatever it is in the job and if she does, she may never see the end of it. You saw how badly it ended last time. We want to try and avoid that from happening again." Nick looked back at Catherine with a weird look on his face and Catherine sighed. "Nicky, I really don't like playing the bad cop, but sometimes it's my only choice. I need you backing me up on this, Nick."

"Yeah, okay." He said quietly, then began staring at the photos again.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? I understand that it's not the greatest compared to what's coming. Brace yourselves!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I like just posted chapter 2, but since I've got this written, too, I figured I'd post it anyway. Since I'm going on a week long camping trip tomorrow (UGH!) I wanted to get it out of the way. So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Catherine picked the freshly printed paper up out of the printer dock and put it on her desk, liking the still warm feeling. As she pulled her desk chair out and sat down she noticed Sara coming in for the day.<p>

"Hey, Sara," Catherine called through the door, waving to her when she got her attention. Sara half-rolled her eyes and sighed, walking into Catherine's office. "Shut the door," Catherine highlighted a few things on the paper she'd just printed and listened for the latch hitting the door frame. When she heard it, she looked up. "Ready to talk?"

Sara shrugged a shoulder, "What's there to say?"

Catherine sighed and put the yellow highlighter down, "Look, Sara. Right now, I'm on a need to know basis. I have the grounds to suspend you, I have the grounds to fire you, too."

"What did I do that was so bad, Catherine? Last I checked, I was just keeping the investigation going." Sara hissed.

"Sara you defied a direct order, you went to the crime scene last after I told you not to, you harassed the mother of the victim and I can't help but notice that every time there's a domestic violence case you mouth off to me. Care to tell me why?" Catherine asked.

"No, I don't. And it's not on a need to know basis, so just leave it alone."

"It's affecting your work, Sara, compromising cases, and as your supervisor I have the right to know why." Catherine said, almost screaming.

"Catherine, you're barely a supervisor. You don't know what the hell you're doing. It would have all been perfect if Gil hadn't left, if nothing changed." Sara yelled back.

"Well, wake up and smell the roses, Sara. Life is about change. Accept that and move on. You can't always get your way."

"My past is my past. You don't spill much about yours either. Sam?" Sara paused and Catherine looked away for a second, "Don't say I'm compromising cases I'm not even connected to, when you worked a dozen cases where your own father was a prime suspect."

"Don't make this about me, Sara. You've had this coming since day one." Sara crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in a defiant way. "Alright, Sara, I am sick and tired of the way you treat me. When I ask you a question I expect an answer."

"You're old enough to know, Catherine, that everything you expect in life doesn't always come true." Sara said with an evil smile on her face. Catherine's hands slapped the table loudly as she stood up, making Sara jump a little. Her desk chair rolled out behind her and hit the filing cabinet with a bang. Catherine's mouth was open and she had a million things running through her head that she wanted to yell at Sara, she would have too if Nick hadn't come running in.

"I heard the crash, what happened?" He looked back and forth between Sara and Catherine, their glares not wavering past each other. "I kind of interrupted at a bad time, didn't I?"

"I'm not that much older then you, Sara. And it wasn't up for discussion." Catherine said, narrowing her eyes.

Nick stepped between the two and raised his arms, "Okay, what's going on here?"

"Then I'm getting mixed reactions from you Catherine. I gave you an answer. That's what you wanted right?" Sara smiled widely again and Nick's eyebrows crumpled, confused.

"Don't play smart ass with me, Sara." Catherine shook her head.

"Hey, hey, guys," Nick cried, "both of you, that's not necessary. Let's just sit down and we can talk this out, nice and calmly."

Sara's smile widened, "Oh, we don't need to talk this out, do we Catherine?"

"No, I can think of a better way to solve this," Catherine said, taking her earrings out, a smile playing against her own lips.

"Okay, guys come on," Nick had now stretched his arms out completely, trying to keep the girls from each other. "Greg! I might need a little help in here." He called through the open door. Sara took her bracelet off her wrist and threw it violently on the desk.

"I haven't been in one of these since I was in sixth grade." She said, pulling her necklace off as well.

"No, that's okay guys, just keep your jewelery on, please." Nick said, trying to get them to stop.

"Are we doing this?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, we're so doing this," Sara said, staring down her boss. She thrust her arm out towards Catherine in a scratching/slapping type way. Nick tried to catch her arm, only resulting in her knuckles hitting him hard in the jaw.

"Aw!" He yelled, doubling over and holding his jaw. The girls took no notice. Catherine's hand came back and slapped Sara across the face. Sara's come back was simple, she slapped Catherine back. Kicking her leg out in a round about kick, Catherine tried to hit Sara, but Nick got in the way again. This time doubling over because of the pain in his groins.

Greg finally ran in, "What happened to you guys?"

"You're a little late man," Nick groaned from the floor. Another slap sounded and when Catherine's hand pulled away, Sara's eye was rapidly turning a dark shade of blue. She fingered it a little and when she brought her pointer away from her face it was dotted with blood. Her eyes narrowed and she swung a punch, giving Catherine an identical shiner.

Catherine covered her black eye with her hand, looking like she was about to throw a punch right back, but suddenly she started laughing. If laughter was contagious, it spread fairly quickly through the room, because soon enough they were all laughing.

Greg helped Nick up off the floor and took him to the break room to get some ice, and the girls were leaning against Catherine's desk, tears sliding from their eyes they were laughing so hard.

"What's going on in here?" Boomed a loud voice, shutting the both of them up quickly. When they looked up they saw Ecklie standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Um," Sara looked nervously at Catherine She knew that someone would be fired that day and that someone was probably her. After all, she started the physical fight.

"Why is Nick icing his jaw and his groins and why do you two both have black eyes?" He finished his sentence and turned on Sara. "You."

"Sir, I can explain." She began, but Catherine cut her off.

"It's my fault, Ecklie. I pushed her too far and things got out of hand. I'm sorry." Catherine nodded. Coming from her, Ecklie believed it, but just barely.

"All right, but it better not happen again. Understood?" The both of them nodded gravely, and when he left the room they looked at each other and couldn't hold back a few more giggles.

Yet another knock sounded on Catherine's door and they braced themselves for another lecture as Catherine and Sara began turning around. "Hey, Catherine, have you seen-, what happened to you two?" The man asked shocked.

"Gil," Sara smiled widely for real this time. She hurried forward and hugged him.

"Hey, Grissom. How's it going?" Catherine walked forward and shook his hand.

"Good," He looked back and forth between their eyes. "Is it Twin Day or something?" Sara laughed a little and Catherine smiled to the ground.

"Uh, we got in a little scuffle." Sara said. Grissom shook his head.

"I told you to play well with the others." He raised an eyebrow in a joking way. Greg walked up behind him.

"Hey, Nick won't stop complaining, so I think I'm going to take him to the ER." Greg said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. Call us if anything's wrong." Catherine said as Greg helped Nick up off the couch in the break room. "What are you doing here, Grissom?"

"Ecklie didn't tell you? I heard through the grapevine you were short staffed, so I'm coming back part time. I start today." He said.

Catherine looked like she was about to say something, but was stopped by her phone ringing. "I gotta take this. Why don't you guys run the evidence Sara disobediently collected."

Catherine walked to a quiet spot and Grissom faced Sara, "I told her not to take you off cases." He shook his head.

"You know me too well." Sara chuckled heading towards the lab and throwing him an extra lab coat once they got there.

"Guilty." He said as he slid on a pair of gloves. "What's first?"

"I collected samples of the teddy bears' hair, so why don't you run those, and see if you can find anything?" She handed a pile of plastic bags over. "I'm going to run the saliva I found on the pillow case."

Grissom nodded and the both got to work, putting their samples on microscope slides or in test tubes. Catherine ran into the room, "Stop, put everything down." Sara didn't need to be told twice. Catherine's outburst had surprised her and she'd dropped the capped test tube any way. Grissom looked confused, but put the slide down. When they'd dropped them, Catherine hit a big red button next to the door that was never used, save for emergencies.

"What was that for?" Sara cried, feeling her anger towards Catherine bubble up again. A big flashing light appeared, accompanied by a loud alarm. The doors to the lab slammed shut as the people outside watched on.

"Brass just called and someone got into the crime scene last night. Contaminated anything we left behind with the venom. Everything you collected last night has to be thrown out and each of us has to be tested." Catherine said, breathing hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliff hanger. I love writing these. Told you it would get better. Keep reading to find out what happens next!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been traveling, and I had a friend from out of town who prefers Bones. It's just hard to write a story while watching something completely different. Hope you like it, :).**

* * *

><p>Sara paced back and forth looking annoyed with her eyebrow raised, "We've been in here for an hour already. If one of us was affected we could die before we even get the results."<p>

"Sara, sit down." Grissom said, she stopped and turned on him, "None of us have any of the symptoms from the poison."

"Grissom, you know as well as I do that in some cases, the symptoms don't show up right away. Can't we keep working on the case in here?" At Grissom's raised eyebrow, she sighed and sat down next to him. "Right, our well being first." Sara said quietly.

"Okay, talk to you later," Catherine shut her phone and faced the two, "Brass just checked over the mother's phone records and he said that she wasn't talking to the Alissa's father outside the crime scene. The phone number tracked back to a man. Roy Martin, the mother's boyfriend."

"Why would she lie about who she was talking to?" Sara asked.

"Our prime suspect is hiding something." Grissom said, "We just gotta find out why."

"You know, I think we may have a motive," Catherine said, thinking, "Sometimes in relationships where one person has a kid and the other doesn't, the other will make them kill their child, threatening to leave them if they don't. They just don't want that responsibility."

"Makes sense," Grissom said nodding. Sara stood up and glared at them both.

"How could you say that? What mother would ever willingly kill their child?" She cried.

"Sara," Catherine said, confused, "You've worked as a CSI for years. You know that sometimes people don't think straight. The mother may not have done it, if that makes you feel any better."

"No, she did it. I can tell you that much." Sara nodded.

"Then, what's the problem?" Catherine asked.

"You guys are acting like you understand what we think she did. That's what I have the problem with." Sara said.

"Well, Sara," Grissom began, "Understanding and agreeing is not the same thing. You know that, what's wrong?"

The glass doors slid open and Brass stood there smiling, "Good news. You're all cleared. Now, Doc Robins just paged me, he's got something interesting and I think we should all head down."

"Sara?" Grissom asked, "You need a break or can you come with us?"

"I got it." She said, crossing her arms.

"Grissom? Good to see you." Brass said, clearly wondering why he was here.

"Came back part time," he said and stood up, "let's go." They all followed Brass out of the office and down the stairs to the morgue. Doctor Robins stood over the little girls body and with a scalpel in hand removing intestines.

"What you got?" Brass asked. The doctor looked up and dismissed Grissom's presence. He placed the scalpel on the metal table next to him giving his guests full attention.

"I was looking at her bones and something occurred to me. If she had Leukemia there would be significant bone marrow damage. This girl is completely healthy." He laid his hand on the table and leaned against it.

"So this isn't Alissa Monroe?" Sara asked, staring at the little girl's face.

Doctor Robins sighed, "That's where things get tricky." He reached behind him and picked up a piece of paper, handing it to Grissom at the front of the group. "I had Greg run a DNA analysis with the DNA from the victim, DNA from the hospital belonging to Alissa and DNA from the mother collected at the crime scene. They all match."

"Okay," Catherine began thinking a little, "So either she was wrongly diagnosed or," Catherine stopped as pieces began fitting together.

"Twins." Grissom said for her and Catherine nodded.

"That's what I thought, so I checked my theory in the database. Triplets. Alissa, Alice and Alison. Alison was reported missing two weeks ago." He said, crossing his arms.

"Was there anything else? Did they have a suspect?" Grissom asked.

"That's your job," he turned around and picked the scalpel up again, indicating that he was done. The group returned to the lab upstairs talking theories as they went.

"If Alissa was the one with Leukemia, then why was Alison the one getting treatment?" Catherine asked.

"Alissa was in that bed for some time. At the beginning of cancer treatment, they continuously test for cancer to see how well you are reacting with the medicine. After a while they test maybe every month. That means that at some point the girls were switched," Grissom said looking at his friends, "There's gotta be some security footage of that. A woman can't just walk into a hospital with one healthy girl and walk out with another dying of Leukemia."

"Okay," Sara nodded, "I'll start going through the security footage."

"I'm going to find out where Alice is, make sure she's safe." Catherine said, heading towards her office. "Grissom help Sara with the footage. It's too much for one person to handle."

"I'll get the report from the missing persons." Brass said, turning around.

Grissom jerked his head towards the lab and the two walked side by side to the room they wanted. Sara slid the tape into the computer and pulled up the video software, "I'd say we want to start with two weeks because that is when Alison went missing."

"Yep," Grissom nodded in agreement and Sara pressed play. They watched in silence for a few minutes.

"Why'd you really come back, Grissom?" Sara asked, continuing to watch the screen. "I mean, we both know you were perfectly happy doing that research."

"No, I wasn't." Sara immediately looked up at him, "You weren't there." They both smiled and Sara looked back at the screen. He reached under the table to her lap and took her hand. She sat up straighter and pulled her hand away from his, hitting the space bar to pause the video.

"Isn't that the boyfriend?" She asked looking at Grissom. He picked up the photo from the case file next to the computer.

"That's him. Hey, there's a kid next to him." He narrowed his eyes, "I can't make out the face. Can you enhance it a little?" Sara nodded and typed a few buttons on the keyboard and the video zoomed in on the picture.

"She looks just like Alison." Sara said shaking her head.

"Yeah, except for that chicken pox scar on her chin, right there," Grissom reached forward and pointed it out. The scar was small and Sara squinted to see it clearly. "And since the older footage is the first to see, that is Alison before she was switched and killed."

"So," Catherine said, walking into the room, "Connie Monroe has custody over Alice along with Alissa. Since she wasn't reported missing by her mother, I called the school just to be sure. She hasn't come in for almost two weeks. Here's the report the school faxed to me." Catherine handed it over to Grissom.

He opened it up and glanced through, stopped and looked up at the girl on the screen, "The girl in the morgue isn't Alison."

"It's not?" Sara asked, scooting over in the seat to try and look at it.

"No, the only triplet that had chicken pox was Alice." Grissom said, closing his file and looking at the women in front of him.

"Then where is Alison?" Sara asked for them all.

**Comments? I would love to hear them.**

**XX becksbiggestfan**


End file.
